divergent_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Aptitude Test/Agnes Norwood
Name: Clarisse Agnes Norwood Gender: Female Parents Faction: Pristine Desired Faction: Pristine (coz Doc suggested it >.< :P) Least Desired Faction: Candor Current Age: 17 Appearance: (model) Sophia Abrahão Sophia_abrahao2.jpg Agnes_yeah.jpg Personality: Despite the fact that she experienced bullying when she was younger, she didn't let her anger overcome her but she instead did her best to improve herself to prove people that she's still got what it takes. She is not easily discouraged and very strong at heart. She is submissive to who is in authority. She prefers to be a follower than being a leader, actually although she has some of the qualities of a leader. She is pretty independent and would take initiative to any task assigned to her. She makes sure she fulfills her duties first before doing things for leisure. History: Agnes had a pretty simple life having a father who was a salesman and a mother who worked in a hospital. She also had a brother named Gregory or Greg for short, who is two years younger than her. When she was in her childhood years, she wasn't quite loved by the people around her but rather bullied because of her appearance. You know how people are. Her body type was not considered "normal" but years later when she came to her adolescent years, she finally got to look "normal" and the bullying stopped. All throughout the years of studying, she was able to make it on top and never got removed from it. She was quite a perfectionist and would always aim to be a part of the top students until one time, she learned her lesson when she was not able to make it. Her pride was hurt but then she learned to accept it eventually. Weapons: twin daggers Test '' 05:01, November 6, 2014 (UTC)|She enters with the slight feeling nervousness as she doesn't know what awaits her. All around she sees her reflection and then a machine-seat in the middle of the room. She slowly walks towards it with much caution. "Hello?"}} |She flinched, a bit startled when the man suddenly seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. She swallows hard and nods doing as she is instructed. "Okay." She walks to the chair and sits.}} 05:14, November 6, 2014 (UTC)|She takes it and examines it for a while then later on drinks it.}} 12:50, November 6, 2014 (UTC)|Her eyes widens in shock to see a gun in front of her very eyes. She's never really seen one in real life nor does she plan to use it. But thinking about it... the woman killed her parents? "W-Wait... I'm confused... you killed my parents?" Then it strikes her... Right. This is a test, Agnes. A test. She took a deep breath clenching her fists as she approaches the table about to choose which one to take. Her hands shake as they hover between the key and the gun. No... I would never choose such a thing... She grabs the key and holds it firmly as she trot up to the woman in shackles and sets her free.}} 03:36, November 7, 2014 (UTC)|A soft smile forms on her face seeing feeling the joy of the woman and she feels genuinely happy for her. "Go on. They must be waiting for you," she tells her. "Never leave their side again, okay?" Seeing the woman so happy, Agnes feels her heart smile too, glad to be able to help.}} |She is completely caught by surprise as soon as she finds that she is now in a different room, at least it looks different. Then she sees the two tables and doesn't really quite get where this is going. She walks to the table and examines the two objects--the meat and the knife. "What am I supposed to do with this?" she asks herself. "Should I... get the meat? or..." She then makes up her mind and chooses the meat. "I don't know where this is going but..." She lets out a sigh and adds saying it in her mind, I hope I am making the right decision.}} |Her eyes widen in shock as she hears the growl of, she assumes, a beast although unsure of what it really is and the cry of a boy for help. Immediately even without seeing them just yet, she thinks that the boy is about to be eaten. The meat is now in her hands and she's just got the idea what to do if ever her intuition is proven to be correct.}} 05:04, November 7, 2014 (UTC)|When she finally gets to see what is really happening, she immediately does what she has already thought of. She gets something from her pockets and realizes that she doesn't have anything with her. "Shoot!" She snaps. How in the world am I going to cut this thing? she thinks referring to the slab of meat then another idea pops into her mind. "Hey!" she shouts at the wild dog throwing her shoe at it hoping to get its attention. She even whistles at it and stomps her feet and waves the slab of meat in front of her. "Come here, boy!" She continues to whistle. "Want this? Want this, huh? Come on! Come get it!" She throws the meat far from her so the dog won't charge at her and instead devour it, hopefully.}} 05:38, November 7, 2014 (UTC)|Seeing the dog go for the meat, she immediately looks at the boy and points to a farther direction up ahead and mouths the word, "GO!" She cannot make a single noise for this might threaten the dog and make it want to attack. She repeats to mouth the word, "GO!" She does her best to be as calm as possible because any unnecessary actions might appear as a threat to the dog and would make it want to attack. She waits for the right time when she can finally sneak away from the wild creature.}} 12:13, November 7, 2014 (UTC)|She looks around and she's now in a different setting. A woman is just in front of her and asks her a question regarding the boy. Sensing something not quite right, she grabs the boy by the hand and pulls him to her side then hides him behind her. "Yes. I know him. Why do you ask?"}} 13:03, November 7, 2014 (UTC)|She swallows hard as a gun is pointed at her forehead fearing the outcome of this. She slowly looks at the boy behind her with much concern and then back at the woman showing her nonchalant expression. She nods with a bit of reluctance and says, "Alright..." She puts her hand behind her as if going to get the boy but she quickly grips the hand of the woman which holds the gun and forces it to point upwards so if ever she pulls the trigger, the bullet would shoot up and she attempts to knee the woman in the stomach so she and the boy can escape.}} }}